Tlh: El regalo perfecto (One-shot)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: One-shot: Lincoln se olvida que hoy es el cumpleaños de Luna y no tiene dinero para comprar un buen regalo. Él recibirá ayuda de su hermana Luan para conseguir un regalo muy especial que le enseñara; a Lincoln que no importa lo sencillo que sea un regalo ya que sera mas valioso siempre y cuando se da con amor y cariño para esa persona.


**EL REGALO PERFECTO (One-Shot).**

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa Loud, que era algo raro ya que era caracterizado por ser de una de las más ruidosas de la ciudad de Royal Woods. Pero no todo el lugar estaba tranquilo ya que en la habitación del único hijo varón, se encontraba el chico dando vueltas sin parar lamentándose de algo que había hecho.

–_Rayos…Rayos…Rayos… Qué clase de hermano soy para olvidarme de algo tan importante… Como se me pudo olvidar que hoy era el… Cumpleaños de Luna. _

_**Unos minutos antes:**_

Nuestro amigo de mechones blancos se encontraba en su habitación muy emocionado. En su mano derecha traía un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel Kraft.

–_Hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos… Se preguntaran de porque estoy tan feliz y con un paquete en mis manos… Pues verán hace unos días vi en internet uno de los video juegos más esperados del año… El Dragón Hunter X un video juego que vale absolutamente la pena, claro si es que jugaron el anterior. _

El peliblanco abre el tan deseado paquete con mucha emoción. Una vez abierto se podía apreciar la portada; en qué consistía en unos caballeros elementales que luchaban contra unos gigantescos dragones, pero la imagen era de muy mala calidad.

–_Eh, pero que rayos._ –Estaba un poco decepcionado por la portada. –_Esta algo fea, pero como dice el refrán lo que importa es el contenido, así que a no perder más el tiempo._

El peliblanco enciende su laptop para luego instalar el juego. Mientras que esperaba ansiosamente, se ponía sus audífonos. Pero noto algo raro en la entrada del juego.

–_Qué raro, no recuerdo que esta compañía estaba encargada del juego… o que iba a tener una entrada diferente… AAhh!_

El chico grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver una escena terrífica. El pobre había sido engañado y estafado, no era para nada su Dragón Hunter X, sino un video juego violento de terror no apto para los menores de edad o personas sensibles. Algo que él no era para nada fanático.

–_Maldición!_ –Grito mientras que se quitaba los audífonos y el juego del la laptop. –_Pero qué demonios significa esto?! Fui estafado y para el colmo tenia los audífonos puestos… Como puede existir gente tan sin vergüenza, pero no pienso quedarme con os brazos cruzados._

Con su laptop empieza a buscar al sujeto en el sitio Web en donde hizo la compra. Esperando una buena explicación y un reembolso, pero para su mala suerte no había ninguna señal del sujeto, como hubiera abandonado la plataforma. En cambio solo encontró una nota que venía con el paquete que decía; **Jajaja tonto de verdad creíste que era el juego a pesar que uno está en venta y aun precio barato… jajaja imbécil**.

Las emociones del peliblanco estaban mezcladas con furia y decepción por su estafa, y de la burla que le estaba haciendo el sujeto.

–_Maldita sea…_ _Acaso las cosas se pueden ponerse peor!_

En ese momento se abre la puerta de su habitación, entrando la hija mayor de la familia que llevaba puesto una bata de limpieza; que estaba sumamente molesta por los gritos exagerados de su hermano.

–_Lincoln! Déjate de gritar y perder el tiempo quieres_.

–_Ah!... Perdón Lori por gritar de esa manera, pero me paso algo terrible e injusto… veras me acaban de…_

–_Mira Lincoln si literalmente no quieres conocer algo verdaderamente horrible, déjate de hacer berrinche de la nada… Mejor has algo útil y ve a buscar el pastel que mamá encargo en la panadería del señor Pops_. –Decía con un tono amenazador.

–_Un pastel, para qué_?

–_Obviamente para Luna por su cumpleaños número dieseis, cabeza hueca… No me digas que lo olvidaste por estar concentrado en videos juegos baratos? –_Se golpeaba su frente con su mano.

El peliblanco al oír lo que dijo su hermana, quedo en shock absoluto. No podía creer que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Luna. Aparte que ella tenía razón; había sido por concentrase en un video juego que termino estafado bien feo. Cabe por resaltar que ya no hacían reuniones por ciertas personas.

–_LINCOLN! _

–_Perdón Lori… solo estaba pensando de cómo crees que yo iba ser capaz de olvidarme de algo tan importante, como el cumpleaños de alguna de ustedes… Eso ofende mucho. –_En su mente decía_:_ –_ Estoy muerto._

–_Si tienes razón, disculpa por el mal entendido… No porque sueles meter mucho la pata significa que seas un despistado con amnesia… Cambiando de tema, tienes que ir antes de las cuatros por el pastel ¿Entendido?_

El peliblanco estaba un poco aliviado al ver que su hermana se había seguido la corriente. Respondiendo: _–Si entendido hermana, no hay ningún problema._

–_Mas te vale o si no habrá pretzel envés de pastel._

La rubia abandona la habitación dejando totalmente solo al alvino. Este empieza a dar vueltas en su cuarto pensando de cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan importante, como el cumpleaños de una de sus hermanas en especial de una muy cercana a él con un lazo especial.

Él juraba que era la otra semana el cumpleaños de la rockera. Debido por la estafa que tuvo, solo le quedaban unos pocos centavos y ni de loco le iba a pedir prestado dinero a sus hermanas o a sus padres. No sabía qué hacer para conseguir un buen regalo para Luna, así no perjudicar su relación que tenia.

–_Como rayos me pude olvidar que hoy era… el cumpleaños de Luna. _

El chico queda tirado en su cama mirando el techo de su cuarto, pensado que podía hacer. Se acordaba que Luna deseaba unos audífonos inalámbricos de último modelo, pero el dinero que le quedaba no iba a alcanzar ni siquiera para la mitad. Quizá le podía pedir dinero prestado a Clyde, pero este se encontraba visitando a su abuelita en el campo.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo. Quizás le podía comprar algo económico para Luna, pero que podía ser ¿qué más le gustaba aparte de la música? Para conseguir esa respuesta tenía que ir hacia su hermana más cercana a ella, que era nada menos que Luan ya que compartían el mismo cuarto, sin mencionar que tenían una buena relación y curiosamente sus nombres eran muy parecidos.

El alvino se levanta de su cama y sale de su habitación, tenía que intentarlo por al menos solo que tenía que hacerlo prudentemente sin levantar sospechas. El chico va hacia el cuarto de la rockera y comediante, esperando que su hermana amante de las bromas estuviera y le ayudara. Cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación golpea esperando una respuesta, pero en ese instante se le vino en mente algo que podía arruinar su plan.

–_Esperen que hago si Luna esta en…_

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, apreciando a una chica que llevaba puestos unos audífonos, haciendo que el peliblanco se preocupara que fuera la rockera.

–_Que pasa Lincoln? –_Pregunto Luan, mientras que se quitaba los audífonos.

–_Hola Luan. –_El alvino estaba algo aliviado. –_Por casualidad no se encuentra Luna en el cuarto?_

–_Hay Lincoln por Dios…_ _Acaso no te dijo Lori que nuestros padres la llevaron a un concierto por su cumpleaños, mientras que nosotros arreglábamos la casa._

–_Bueno eh…. Veras quería preguntarte si sabias que cosas le gusta a Luna? –_Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

–_Pues fácil; las cosas que están relacionadas con la música con Mick Swagger, los chocolates…_

–_Me preguntaba algo por algo más sencillo y barato._

La comediante no tardo en darse cuenta que su hermano escondía algo, debido por su actitud poco percibida y obvia. La chica se golpea la frente con su mano al darse cuenta del lio de su hermano, preocupando al alvino ya que pensaba que había sido descubierto.

–_Por dios Lincoln de nuevo… ¿Bromeas cierto? Como es posible que te hayas equivocado de cumpleañera de nuevo… Todas nosotras somos diferentes con nombres distintos._

–_Está bien lo admito_... _No me confundí_… _Me olvide que hoy es el cumpleaños de Luna_. –Respondió el alvino con un tono vergonzoso. Sorprendiendo a la comediante.

– _¿Bromeas cierto? Como rayos pudiste hacerlo… Acaso no sabes lo importante y valioso que es un cumpleaños número dieseis de una chica!?_

–_Lo sé… es que me concentre tanto en un estúpido video juego que mas encima me estafaron, olvide que hoy era el día de Luna… ahora no tengo ningún centavo para darle un buen regalo… Sé que en ocasiones puedo meter la pata y ser egoísta, pero esta vez me pase… Af Luna estará muy decepcionada de mí. _–Decía el peliblanco con un poco de pena, incluso soltó unas pocas lagrimas.

A pesar que la comediante sabía que su hermano se había pasado esta vez, sentía un poco de lastima hacia él. Podía ser alguien egoísta y un poco manipulador, pero siempre buscaba una manera para resolverlo o arreglarlo. Pero en esta vez ella lo tenía que ayudar, aparte que ella tenía una solución.

–_Lincoln… Tú sabes que todas nosotras te queremos, pero ¿Sabías que hemos notado que tienes un lazo especial con Luna? –_Sorprende un poco al mechones blancos_. –Bueno por al menos yo lo he notado... por eso no voy a dejar que ese especial que tienes con Luna se rompa._

–_Entonces me vas ayudar?_

–_Pues claro que si tontito. _

El peliblanco abraza fuertemente a su hermana como agradecimiento, por darle una mano y no convertirlo en pretzel humano o algo por el estilo. Luan por su parte le devuelve el abrazo.

– _¿Pero qué haremos?_

–_Lo que haremos va ser un pequeño viaje en el tiempo. _

…

Los dos hermanos se encontraban en la esquina del ático de la casa. Desde un principio el peliblanco estaba un poco confundido, ya que no sabía la razón de porque se encontraban en el ático o a que se refería su hermana con un viaje en el tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en ella.

–_Luan por casualidad que hacemos aquí?_

–_Pues fácil… Buscaremos el regalo para Luna… Como pista es algo parecido a lo que le regaleste a nuestros padres. –_Le entrega una pequeña caja.

– _¿Uno de mis tarro de café?_

–_No tonto, me refería una fotografía. –_Respondía ella, mientras que su hermano abría la caja encontrándose con un sinfín de fotos.

–_Eh.. ¿Crees que le gustara una simple foto?_

–_Es que eso se trata de una simple foto… Sino de una especial._

–_Oh vaya en verdad son muchas. –_Apreciaba las fotografías que tenia la caja_. –como sabré cual es?_

–_Cuando era pequeña me gustaba mucho sacar fotografías… Si el lazo que tienes con Luna es especial y verdadero, sabrás que fotografía es cuando la encuentres. –_Respondía la comediante con una sonrisa, mientras que sacaba otra caja con fotos.

Pasaron unos minutos en que los hermanos, buscaban la fotografía especial que Luan decía. En la cual complicaba ya que eran demasiadas y la mayoría era de la infancia de las Louds mayores, con sus juegos, travesuras, etc.

–_Luan por casualidad porque estabas usando audi… _

El alvino no termina de hacer su pregunta al toparse con una fotografía, dejándolo sorprendido.

–_Eh ¿Que ibas a decir? –_La comediante se fija que su hermano estaba observando fijamente una fotografía, ella se dirige hacia él para ver la foto. _–Vaya con que la encontraste. –_Sonreía.

–_¿Esta es la fotografía? Es muy bonita._

La fotografía mostraba a una pequeña Luna de unos cinco años, acostada en su cama mientras que abrazaba al bebé Lincoln. Los dos estaban tomando una siesta juntos. El alvino estaba maravillado en verdad sentía algo especial al ver esa foto.

–_Si es muy bonita por eso mismo les tome eso foto… Por casualidad sabias que fue Luna la primera que te tomo en brazo?_

–_Eh ¿De verdad? Siempre creí que fue Lori la primera._

–_Si cuando éramos pequeñas estábamos muy emocionadas por tu llegada… Excepto Luna ella estaba un poco diferente en se día. _

– _¿Por qué_?

–_Pues aquí entramos a tú viaje en el tiempo… Todo empezó en tu día de nacimiento._

…

Era una tarde en la casa Loud, pero era una especial ya que pronto iba a llegar un nuevo integrante a la familia. El abuelo Albert era el que estaba a cargo de la casa y de las niñas. Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá, cargando con sus brazos a la pequeña Lynn de dos para hacerla dormir. Mientras que las demás; Lori estaba jugando Tetris en el celular nokia de su abuelo. Leni junto con Luan estaban pintando con crayones unos cuadernillos para colorear. Cada una de ellas se estaba divirtiendo, mientras que esperaban ansiosamente al nuevo, excepto una.

– _¿Abuelito? _

–_Dime ¿Qué pasa Luna?_

– _¿Cuando llegara el nuevo bebé? –_Preguntaba la pequeña Luna, mientras que se sentaba junto con su abuelo.

–_No lo sé querida… puede ser mas tarde o mañana, pero lo importante es que llegara. _–Respondió Albert y a la vez noto a su nieta algo desanimada. Así que le pregunto_: – ¿Te pasa algo?_

–_Bueno… es que me preguntaba si acaso seré una buena hermana con el nuevo bebé. –_Respondía la pequeña Luna algo desanimada.

–_Pues claro que lo serás ¿Por qué dudas?_

–_Es que la última vez no fue así… Como cuando le quería ayudar a mamá a servirle la sopita a Lynn, al final le termine embarrándole la comida en sus caras… ni hablar la vez cuando quería ayudar a lavar la ropa de mis hermanas, me confundí y le eche limpia pisos, aparte que Leni estaba adentro ya que estaba jugando a las escondidas… desde entonces note que era una hermana que era, y que mamá no confía mucho en mi… ¿Acaso seré una buena hermana en vez de una torpe? _–Preguntaba ella totalmente desanimada.

Albert sentía un poco de lastima hacia su pequeña nieta. Sabía que ella quería ser una buena hermana con los demás, pero ser alguien pequeña aun le costaba mucho hacer cosas de grandes y podía ser peso para ella.

Así que para animarla y aconsejarla le respondió: –_Mira Luna tú no eres ninguna torpe, los accidentes pasan y además que aun eres muy chiquita para hacer los deberes de los grandes… Solo mírate una niña que apenas tiene cuatro años que se esfuerza para ser mejor… Ya me puedo imaginar de cómo serás un par de años más; una chica responsable, atenta, talentosa y una buena hermana. –_Respondía el abuelo, mientras que ponía su mano en el hombro de su nieta.

– _¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?_

–_Pues claro que sí, solo no trates de acelerarte o imitar las cosas que mamá hace…_ _Hazlo con calma e iras aprendido con el pasar, aparte de ser una buena hermana podrás ser una buena madre. –_Le acariciaba la cabeza.

–_Gracias abuelo. –_Respondía Luna, mientras que abrazaba a su abuelo. –_Ojala que mis papás sigan teniendo más accidentes para tener más hermanitos y cuidarlos._

Ese último comentario dejo en shock al abuelo, estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho Luna, quizás podía esperarlo de Lori, pero de Luna que apenas tenía cuatro años y sabia de esas cosas.

–_Debo decirle a Lynn que tape ese ducto de ventilación del baño._

Fue entonces que se sintió un vehículo llegar a la casa, llamando la atención a los además ya que sonaba distinto a vanzilla. Así que los que se encontraban adentro de la casa se dirigen hacia la ventana de al frente y mirar de quienes se trataban.

Afuera se podía apreciar a una limosina negra en la entrada, en la cual se bajan el Señor Lynn junto con Rita, ella tenía su vientre normal que significa que el bebé había nacido. Desde aquel vehículo empezaron a salir unos agentes con vestimenta negra que empezaron a restringir la zona, una mujer (Dama de honor) con delantal blanco que traía en sus brazos a un bebé envuelto en una manta de águila, en la cual se lo entrega a Rita. Los demás estaban totalmente confundidos y con la boca abierta por lo que habían visto. Incluso se había despertado la pequeña Lynn que había sido un fastidio para el abuelo.

Después de unos minutos, la dama del delantal terminara de conversar con los Señores Louds, todos aquellos que salieron del vehículo regresaron a este para luego marcharse. En cambio los Señores Louds entraron a su casa con el nuevo miembro en sus brazos, por otro lado sus hijas con mucha emoción, en especial Luna junto con el abuelo fueron a recibirlos. Al ver al bebé de más cerca, se podía apreciar que este tenía pecas al igual que Lynn y Luna, un notorio cabello blanco.

–_Qué bonito. –_Decía Luna sin apartar la vista al bebé_._

–_Es muy tiernita. –_Exclamo la pequeña y inocente Leni.

–_No Leni… no es una chica es un varón. _–Corrigió su Rita.

– _¿Cuál es la diferencia entre niño y niña?_

–_Te contaremos cuando seas más grande tesoro. –_Respondió el Señor Lynn.

– _¿Quiénes eran esos tipos de afuera? –_Pregunto Albert con intriga.

–_Si te contáramos nunca nos crearías._

– _¿Cómo se llamara? –_Pregunto la hija mayor de la familia.

–_Bueno pensábamos llamarlo Linka, pero como resulto ser un varón pensamos en un nombre parecido… así que lo llamamos Lincoln Marie Loud ¿Qué opinan niñas? _–Preguntaba Rita sin darse cuenta que su hijo estaba despierto, que miraba a una de sus hermanas fijamente.

–_Lincoln es un bonito nombre_.

El señor Lynn se da cuenta que su tercera hija estaba mirando fijamente a Lincoln, al igual que él lo hacía con Luna. Le pregunto a su hija: _–¿Hija quieres cargarlo?_

La pequeña Luna se queda pensando por momento, hasta que decide extender sus brazos para recibir a bebé Lincoln. Rita por su parte no estaba totalmente segura de entregarle a su hijo recién nacido a Luna, ya que aun era muy pequeña quizás no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Pero sabia claramente que su hija siempre tenía buenas intenciones de ayudar a pesar que le salían mal. Quizás ya era el momento de darle un poco mas de confianza a su hija, para que pudiera tener más confianza en ella misma, así que decide entregárselo dándole el privilegio en ser la primera en carga al pequeño Lincoln. Luna por su parte lo recibe con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

La pequeña Luna tenia al recién nacido Lincoln en sus brazos, en la cual los dos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, siendo un momento de ternura para los demás.

–_Que se ven adorables. –_Exclamaron los demás, excepto una.

–_No se vale yo quería ser la primera en cargarlo._ –Exclamo Lori un poco decepcionada.

–_Tranquila hija, igual debes darle la oportunidad a tus demás hermanas. –_Consolaba Lynn a su hija.

–_Hola Lincoln… Yo seré tu hermana mayor, siempre te cuidare_. –Le decía a su hermanito.

…

Había pasado alrededor de un año del nacimiento del pequeño Lincoln. El pequeño alvino era muy amoroso con sus hermanas teniendo un buena relación, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ellas, pero entre sus cinco hermanas había una en que tenía un lazo especial desde su primer día en la casa, siendo muy apegado a ella; esa era nada menos que Luna.

En estos momentos ella lo estaba cuidando, ya que los demás le estaban organizando una pequeña once por su primer año. Mientras que las demás hermanas arreglaban unas cosas, ella pasaba tiempo con su hermanito. Dirigiéndose a su cuarto compartido.

–_Sabes hermanito, ha pasad un año en que llegaste a nuestras vidas y no sabes lo especial que has sido… para demostrártelo invente una canción para ti… ¿te gustaría oírla?_

–_Da… Da… –_Mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

–_**Tú eres mi pequeñito clon, porque,**_

_**Tú llevas mi sangre, y lo sé**_

_**Contigo aprendí lo que es cuidar**_

_**A alguien más pequeño hoy amar.**_

–_**Tú eres ese cómplice, porque**_

_**Tu eres mi hermano, y lo se**_

_**Contigo aprendí lo que es cuidar**_

_**A alguien más pequeño hoy amar.**_

–_**Recuerdo lo que dijo, una vez nuestra mamá**_

_**Que siempre te cuidara, que no te vaya a olvidar**_

_**Que te cuide de los grandes, que te abrace s tú lloras**_

_**Que se hoy tu héroe, tu mamá a cada hora.**_

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, poniendo al pequeño Lincoln en una canasta que tenía en su cuarto amarrado con una cuerda en las esquina de su litera, ya que funciona como una especie de ascensor para el bebé, de ese modo lo podía subir a su litera sin ningún problema. Mientras que tiraba la cuerda para subirlo.

–_**Tú eres mi pequeñito clon, porque,**_

_**Tú llevas mi sangre, y lo sé**_

_**Contigo aprendí lo que es cuidar**_

_**A alguien más pequeño hoy amar.**_

Una vez que la canasta llega arriba. Luna amarra la cuerda en la otra esquina de la litera y continuación se quita los zapatos quedando con sus calcetines. Ella subió a su cama para acostarse con su hermanito, mientras que acaba la canción.

–_**Tú eres ese cómplice, porque**_

_**Tu eres mi hermano, y lo se**_

_**Contigo aprendí lo que es cuidar**_

_**A alguien más pequeño hoy amar.**_

–_Espero que te haya gustado la canción hermanito. –_ Decía ella mientras que cerraba los ojos, mientras que abrazaba a su hermano.

–_Lu…na… –_Pronuncia su nombre antes de quedarse dormido.

La pequeña al escuchar su nombre de parte de su hermano, sonríe con unas pocas lágrimas para luego cerrar sus ojos y tomar una siesta con él. Había pasado alrededor de unos quince minutos y los dos hermanos se habían quedado dormidos. Fue entonces que entro la pequeña Luan de cuatro años, buscando a sus hermanos para que bajaran. Sube la litera de arriba.

–_Luna, mamá que llevaras a… Hay pero que se ven lindo, no puedo dejar pasar este momento. –_Decía Luan_, _al ver lo tierno que era sus dos hermanos durmiendo juntos. Fue a buscar su cámara para sacarles una fotografía a sus hermanos. –_Este será un momento para recordar._

…

–_Así fue como saque esa fotografía_. –Terminaba de contar. Pero al acabar que su hermano estaba lagrimeando un poco. _–¿Lincoln, que pasa?_

–_Es que me siento como un verdadero tonto… por olvidarme de algo tan importante como el cumpleaños de Luna… después de escuchar esa historia y ver esta linda fotografía ¿acaso merezco una hermana así? –_Respondía entre lágrimas, en verdad esos recuerdos le habían llegado al corazón.

–_Mira Lincoln no debes sentirte así. No estuvo bien olvidarte del cumpleaños de Luna, pero mira no te rendiste… sino no le te importaras no hubieses hecho nada, nadie es perfecto todos nosotros cometemos errores, pero tu siempre buscas una forma para arreglarlo. –_Decía Luan, consolando a su hermano. –_Además las cosas más sencillas son más valiosas que los objetos caros. _

–_Gracias Luan por ayudarme_. –Respondía mientras que le daba un abrazo.

–_No hay de que hermano… para eso estamos._

Después de un buen rato de búsquedas y relato, salen del ático para volver a sus actividades antes que regresara Luna.

–_Consigue un marco bonito para la foto… ahora iré a terminar mi regalo. –_Decía la comediante para luego regresar a su cuarto.

–_Gracias por la ayuda hermana... –_Rompe la cuarta pared_. –amigos saben por un minuto enloquecí por no tenerle un regalo a Luna… por no conseguirles esos audífonos, pero como decía Luan las cosas sencillas son más valiosas que lo costoso… siento algo especial en esta fotografía… Pero no sé porque siento que se me está olvidando algo._

–_LINCOLN! ¿Dónde RAYOS ESTA EL PASTEL?!_

–_Ups… ya me acorde, en verdad pasa rápido el tiempo._

…

–_Ya vienen. –_Decía la pequeña mecánica que miraba por la ventana delantera.

–_Escóndanse. –_Dijo Lori.

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos para darle la fiesta sorpresa para Luna. La perilla de la puerta empezó a girar, abriendo la puerta apreciando a rockera junto con sus padres. Fue entonces que los hermanos, Albert junto con Myrtle, las tías Shelvy y Ruth, algunos amigos de la rockera; Chunk, Tabby, Ruth y George. Gritando: _**–**_**Sorpresa Luna, Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Luna estaba sorprendida por su pequeña fiesta sorpresa, ver a sus amigos y familiares reunidos, sin mencionar que había tenido uno de sus mejores conciertos, sin dudas era su mejor cumpleaños. Respondió con mucha alegría: _–_Muchas gracias…

Después de que sus familiares y amigos le felicitaran por años mas de vida y salud, desándale lo mejor y de recibir algunos regalos. Se encontraba con su hermano, era el turno de él para entregar el suyo.

–_Feliz cumpleaños… espero que te guste. –_Decía el peliblanco mientras que le entregaba su regalo a su hermana.

–_Gracias hermanito… Pero porque te vez agotado y chascón, es como hubieras corrido desde el centro. _

–_Bueno es algo gracioso… ojala que te guste mi regalo._

La rockera con mucha emoción, abre el regalo que su hermano le había entregado. Al ver que se trataba de una fotografía enmarcado de morado, se quedo por un momento sorprendida.

–_Quizás no son los audífonos que querías, pero es lo mejor que pudo conseguir._ –Decía el peliblanco un poco avergonzado. Hasta que recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de su hermana cumpleañera.

–_Hermano esta muy hermoso… de verdad me gusto… los audífonos se pueden conseguir cualquier día hay muchos en el mundo, pero un fotografía de nuestra infancia es algo único que no se ve todos los días… y más cuando es algo tan especial. _–Decía la rockera con unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad, ya que la fotografía le encantaba ya que les traía muy lindos recuerdos. _–Gracias hermano._

–_No hay de que… mi cómplice clon. –_Dijo Lincoln, haciendo que Luna se sorprendiera más ya que eran las palabras que ella había usado para el primer cumpleaños de Lincoln_._

El peliblanco le de vuelve el abrazo deseándole lo mejor a su hermana. Mientras que a unos metros veía a su hermana comediante sonriendo con su pulgar en alto como una seña; te lo dije tontito. Más tarde habían puesto unos karaokes que hechos por Luna y Luan hace unos meses, por diversión (Ese había sido el regalo de parte de la comediante), para animar mas la fiesta antes de repartir el pastel.

Desde ese día Lincoln aprendió que un regalo no se trata de lo más valioso o costoso, ya que las cosas más sencillas valen mucho mas; siempre y cuando se da con amor y cariño a esa persona que tu amas.

Cuáles fueron los tres deseos de Luna: _–_Cumplir su sueño como estrella de rock. _–_Nunca más dudar de ella misma. _–_Siempre estar al lado de las personas que más ama_._

**Fin**_._

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si hay algún error.**


End file.
